


you fit all adding up

by but_seriously



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All humans au, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_seriously/pseuds/but_seriously
Summary: “And that’s where you trail off, Klaus. You - no, fuck you, you look at me - youtrailed offfor a minute and twenty-five seconds. Your viewers timed it. You are ameme.” Stefan throws down his pen for added measure. As if the situation soiled his very shoes he pushed away from the table.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	you fit all adding up

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr, [posted there originally.](https://suraiya.tumblr.com/post/156937943697/could-you-write-a-klaroline-youtubers-au-is-that)
> 
> written in one shot straight from the ask-box, so the formatting's BLERGH but pls bear with me ilu

**“…and _also_ , not to mention the fact that this morning, I said ‘ _good morning’_ to him, like a well-meaning samaritan, and he stared at me and asked me _what I mean by that,_ like I was offering him a fistful of _cocaine_ or something–”**

the video jumps to a stop. Damon smirks in the background as Bonnie, smooth as a gullet, says, “evidence three.”

Caroline crosses her arms. “I complain about my colleagues. so what? everyone does it. I didn’t even breach his _privacy_ , I named no names–”

“play it, Damon,” Bonnie barks. 

Damon rolls his eyes and leans down over his laptop again, finding just the right moment:

**“…will never eat a taco again. anyway! developments at the workplace with this guy i’ll just call… _Louse_ , not because it rhymes with his name or anything, but because it’s simply a symbol of who he is as not just a person, but–”**

Caroline glares at her.

**“…met the most beautiful girl today. not even sure… ah, if I should be talking about her, actually, seeing as how she’s one of my employees…”**

“and that’s where you trail off, Klaus. you - no, fuck you, you look at me - you _trailed off_ for a minute and twenty-five seconds. your viewers timed it. you are a _meme_.” Stefan throws down his pen for added measure. as if the situation soiled his very shoes he pushed away from the table. 

“and what was with all the bashful hiding of your face?” Rebekah asks with a mouthful of popcorn, gesturing with a remote at the tv that spanned the entire wall. “can we play that bit again?”

“please, _no_ ,” Kol says in a long, long groan. “if I have to hear about what he noticed Caroline having for lunch and then confused as to why she took a tuna melt instead of the turkey ham today, and then proceed to wonder if it’s the receding quality of the cafeteria and whether or not you should fire the lot of them–”

Klaus sets his jaw, and spits, “how the fuck did you all get into my apartment?”

Stefan sighs and skips several videos ahead, “you were drunk last week and told us your system’s code.”

**“..and other no circumstances - no, _bekah_ , here’s the master key too - under no circumstances are you to NOT come, especially when I - what was that? yes, yes, the liquor cabinet’s stocked, Caroline mentioned suntorI last week and it reminded me I had to call mendoza about the bar–”**

Klaus looks very likely to burst out of the duct tape Kol had wrapped around him, and the three of them scatter.

**“so there I was, chilling with Guy from 27 in the corner of vickI donovan’s office party when Louse saunters up to me and hands me a suntori. right in the middle my conversation with _Guy from 27_ , who I was trying to score points with for the Wainstrop merger but now can’t since you know he has that drinking thing since his sister, like, _got stomach flu_ from vicki’s last party– and then you have Louse shoving alcohol in my face insisting, ‘ _I’ve noticed you seem to have a liking for this, love. I happened to find the last bottle in the beverage section and thought you might be thirsty. this_ is _what you like, right? does your silence mean you do not want a drink then?”_**

Guy from 27 nods, adding, “it’s true. word for word. I was there. heard every bit of it, repeatedly, on the ride back to her apartment.”

“shut up, Enzo.” Caroline leans forward to switch her camera off.

“you do get _awfully_ winded in these ‘work catch up’ segments. or have you already realised you’ve been infected with a virus that inhibits you from being able to hold off about Klaus bloody Mikaelson longer than ten seconds?”

“Enzo, you do not get it. he _hounds_ me. last week I mentioned I’ve never had my picture drawn and then the next thing I know there’s my picture and his signature on my desk–”

“so why talk to him in the first place?”

“I–” Caroline stops. “We.”

Enzo raises an eyebrow. “yes?”

“we meet in the halls, alright?” she snaps, picking at her sleeve. “he’s impossible to avoid.”

**“I’ve been picking away at an equation, mate. you see, this morning we passed by the water cooler and she said, and I quote, ‘you are impossible to avoid’. now, this is fascinating as I’m quite read on the theory of avoidance–you know, the one actually written by prue and now being pranced around by lourde– you know, the one where it writes that it’s controlled by several behaviours, one of which being ‘discriminative stimuli’ which come to signal those consequences, and if it is indeed true that I am discriminative towards h…”**

the tv fades to black. 

Klaus takes a swig of beer and groans. “do we really need to get into this now, Stefan?”

“that was supposed to be your ‘My Office Tour’ video, Klaus. it turned into a thirty-seven minute discussion on, existentialism and if Caroline meant it in a hurtful way or not.”

“I know what I heard,” Klaus says stubbornly. “and no, before you ask _again_ , I have not been watching her videos.”

“hey, everyone! so as you can see, we’re in my office today. not… much of an office as much as it is a private cubicle, but we’re getting somewhere, fellas. better than KaI from IT, at least. he’s still in that closet. been hearing some murderous whispers under his breath lately…” Caroline brings camera to her desk space. “I’ve already set up some knick knacks, and–oh, dear _god_ , Klaus - do you really have to always appear out of nowhere?”

“I did knock. you were busy filming during working hours.”

Caroline flushed. “ _you_ –”

“do you dislike me, Caroline?” Klaus asks bluntly.

Caroline clears her throat. “mildly-always, yeah.”

“so there is some part of you that does not mildly-always dislike me?”

“well. yeah. I guess.” Caroline scowls. “what are you–?”

“I’ve booked a restaurant. I’ve booked - well, five restaurants, actually, because I wanted you to have the luxury of choice. and the luxury of choice now, as well. would you like to have dinner in one of the five restaurants I’ve booked, tonight?”

Caroline stares at him, stunned.

“think about it,” Klaus winks, before retreating to the hallway.

it’s about thirty-two seconds later, by the timer, that Caroline stops staring at the door and realizes the camera in her hand is still recording.


End file.
